


love you long time

by sidnihoudini



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidnihoudini/pseuds/sidnihoudini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm really sorry that I fucked up,"  Pete says, teeth together in a forced grin as they chatter in the cold, and his hand trails down Patrick's arm, his shoulder, his side.  "I wish that I was a grown-up, and I wish I could've gotten my shit together for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you long time

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get my voice back -- just a quick fic as I sort my shit out!

The night that Pete tells Patrick about Ashlee's pregnancy, also happens to be the night that Patrick tells Pete he's moving back to Chicago, and they break up for good.

There are tears and some smiling, and Pete finds himself holding Patrick for just about ever -- his thumbs pressed into either side of Patrick's cold face, mouth closed and rested against the curve of Patrick's cheek.

There's nothing that he can say, nothing Patrick can say, and they both know that they will forever miss each other in this way, but the cards fall as they do, and tonight it looks as though their hand has finally been drawn.

"I'm really sorry that I fucked up," Pete says, teeth together in a forced grin as they chatter in the cold, and his hand trails down Patrick's arm, his shoulder, his side. "I wish that I was a grown-up, and I wish I could've gotten my shit together for you."

Patrick doesn't mention how much it stings that Pete couldn't do it for him, them, but he doesn't seem to mind his hand being forced on Ashlee.

Instead, he says, "You wouldn't have moved back to Chicago, anyway. Not permanently. So, you know. Don't, don't worry about it, I guess."

Pete laughs, then, sharp, surprised, and loud, and they end the night dancing on the side of the street, music that Pete can't even hear and Patrick says sounds a lot like the Spinners playing as they move together, hands grabbing with warm, teary smiles dripping off of both of their faces.

"So if this is what the whole growing up thing is, it officially sucks," Pete says, pulling back to look Patrick in the face.

They had done this same thing on the first date that Pete had ever taken him on. Pete had forced it, a little bit, with two hands on Patrick's hips as he'd made them move together, knees bumping, Patrick's flushed face peeking out from underneath the brim of his hat.

It almost looks like Pete is going to continue his thought, but all of a sudden he is gulping for breath, his forehead pressed flat against Patrick's ice-damp shoulder. Their movement slows down, and then they're both standing still, with Patrick's arms pin-straight at his sides, Pete's arms wrapped as best they can around Patrick's shoulders.

It's cold tonight, and Pete can't help but wonder if the low temperature reflects the slow way that they move together.

_If that's way it is  
Then that's the way it is_


End file.
